Stuck In Reverse
by thebeatlesthighs
Summary: A Jily song fic. I know the title of the song is Fix You but I liked the Stuck in Reverse line for the fic bc I felt it felt James' feelings for Lily


A/N: A little Jily drabble

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own. The only thing I own is my undying love for this ship.

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Stuck In Reverse  
**

* * *

**Lily POV  
**

I was nearing the end of sixth year and I still hadn't plucked up the courage to encourage Potter to ask me out again. He had changed his year somehow. He hadn't played any really harmful tricks on anyone in ages, he had been nice to me, he had even tried to be friends with Severus (of course, to no avail.) I had to admit, as Alice Graham and Marlene McKinnon had told me all along, I was falling in love with James Potter.

The reason I didn't believe either of them is because Alice had been in a two and a half year relationship with Frank Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon liked girls, specifically Mary Macdonald, but that's another story entirely. So listening to those two tell me year after year that James and I would get married and have sixteen children before we were 30, didn't mean anything because they were so lovesick their heads were screwed on backwards.

The Head Boy and Girl had planned a talent show to end the year after the close of term feast. I was in the library when I first heard about this. Remus Lupin was studying across from me, as we did every Wednesday. "Lily, what is asphodel?"

"A root that is usually used in The Draught of Living Death. It's traditionally associated with the afterlife and the underworld," I said, not looking up from my essay."

"Wow, Flower," I heard Sirius Black say as he slid in next to Remus, giving the thin boy a kiss on the temple. "You're so sexy when you're reciting Advanced Potion Making."

"Fuck off, Black."

"And still even sexier when you say vulgar words," Sirius said chuckling while putting his arm around Remus.

I sighed and looked up from my essay. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"It's a library, Flower. I'm pretty sure that anyone can come in here whenever they want," he said dropping a sloppy kiss on Remus' cheeks.

I started tapping my wand on the table but smiling for the affection that Remus received from Sirius was lovely. "I meant why are you in the library?"

"Oh, I came here to tell Moon Beam that there is going to be a talent show and that he and I should show how talented we are in bed."

Remus closed his eyes and I could see him mentally counting to 100 in his head. I however just shook my head and returned to my essay on Patronuses. "Sirius, love, you're despicable."

"Spank me," Sirius said innocently.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by in a blur. The end of the year exams were over and everyone was breathing a sigh of relief. Talk was buzzing around the school about the talent show coming up. "Lils," Alice said the night before the show, "You should totally do something."

"Like what? I can't do anything."

"Now, everyone can do something," Marly said, putting her arm around Mary, who recently said yes to Marly's date proposal.

"I can only do academic things. Like produce a corporeal patronus and make Felix Felicis. The first one is no big deal because most of the seventh years can do that and the second one takes six months to do."

Marly rolled her eyes. "Alright, Alice. I know a lost cause when I see one."

The next night everyone was ranting and raving about what they were or weren't going to do. I noticed that Potter was nowhere to be found.

"He won't be here," Peter said, seeing my looking around.

"Who," I asked, playing dumb.

"James, of course. He's in the show."

I nodded and turned towards the stage as Dumbledore was introducing the first act. "Welcome to the first Hogwarts Talent Show of 1977. Here for our first act is James Potter." Potter walked out onto the stage and took a magical microphone. He tapped it to test it's volume.

"Hello, Hogwarts. I'm going to sing a song for a lovely, yet fiery, reheaded girl as she has recently lost someone very close to her." He nodded at Frank to start playing the piano. My eyes were misty, knowing that he was talking about the recent loss of my mother.

_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_ When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_ When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_ Stuck in reverse_.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_ When you lose something you can't replace_  
_ When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_ Could it be worse?"_

I was silently crying thinking of Mum.

_ "Lights will guide you home_  
_ And ignite your bones_  
_ And I will try to fix you_."

Tears were beginning to fall freely down my cheeks now. Who the hell was James Potter and why did it take me this long to realize that he's amazing?

_ "And high up above or down below_  
_ When you're too in love to let it go_  
_ But if you never try you'll never know_  
_ Just what you're worth_

_ Lights will guide you home_  
_ And ignite your bones_  
_ And I will try to fix you."_

_ Tears stream down on your face_  
_ When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_ Tears stream down on your face_  
_ And I..."_

His voice faltered and I saw a tear escape from his eye as well. The last paragraph Potter sang softly, almost a whisper.

_ "Lights will guide you home_  
_ And ignite your bones_  
_ And I will try to fix you"_

__The last note hung over the Hall in complete silence. I wiped my cheeks with the sleeve of my robe. I stood up at the same time Potter started down the aisle. I started to run towards him as he opened his arms. I gladly ran into them and I felt a warm sensation tingle down my spine as his broad arms encircled me.

His head dropped to my shoulder. He whispered something so low that if he weren't a centimeter from my ear I never would've heard him. "I love you, Lily Evans. For ever and a day."

"That song. That song was perfect. Thank you," I lifted my head and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He pulled away and looked at me incredulously. "What was that for?"

"For being the only person who has been able to make me sad and feel better simultaneously about my mother's death." James took my small hand is his large one and lead me down the aisle to the other Gryffindor 6th years. But before I could sit down, he tugged on my hand and then he was kissing me.

He was kissing me with the fiery passion of a thousand red hot suns. James' mouth was moving over mine in a way that I had only dreamed about. I heard several wolf-whistles emanate from the Hufflepuff table. After what I considered several hours, James broke the kiss. I looked up at him, into his dazzling bright Hazel eyes and smiled for the first time since before Mum passed.

"I guess we're not stuck in reverse anymore are we?"

I brushed his hair back from his face. "I didn't think we ever were, James."

* * *

Song property of Coldplay.


End file.
